Systems based on the angular differentiation of images require the capture, from separate sites, of a large number of images and the projection, from different locations, of the same number of images.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,290 by Ives, three systems of reproduction by projection are described which are valid for static or moving images.
Of these three systems, that of back projection with a single projection objective is not suitable for three-dimensional reproduction based on the angular differentiation of images.
By contrast, the two other front projection systems may be valid.
In one of them as many projectors and films are used as images, in the other a single film is employed with a projector having as many objectives as images, the objectives being the same distance apart as would occur in the case of independent projectors.
The disadvantage of both systems stems from the large volume occupied by the reproduction elements of the device, as well as from the enormous length of the film and of the projector(s) when the number of images is high.
The Applicant has been granted patent application Ser. No. 90/00024.
In this Patent Application are described and claimed various aspects of the relevant optical systems for producing three-dimensional reproductions based on the angular differentiation of images. Claimed in particular is a process and the corresponding projector for reproducing three-dimensional images, in which a number of objectives equal to one third the number of images is used. Each objective projects three images. Each trio of images is located on a single film with a distance between trios which does not always correspond with the breadth of the trio. The stills projected by each objective are located on the film at various heights.